


Giving in to      Desire

by SweetSongBird



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, mature content, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSongBird/pseuds/SweetSongBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an AU to season 6, when they were in 1994. They grow an attraction towards each other. One night they take on that attraction and spend a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving in to      Desire

**Author's Note:**

> It's an AU to season 6, when they were in 1994. Both Damon feel attracted to each other. One night they take on their feelings and spend a passionate night together. 
> 
> Have fun reading this! Tell me what you think of it! It's my first story here ^^

Damon was lying half naked in his bed but he couldn't sleep really. This was going for a month now and he and Bonnie were in this time loop dimension for 3 months now. Bonnie... She was the reason he couldn't sleep well at night. Sometimes he would dream of having sex with her, sometimes it would be a threesome together with Elena. It was all too messy and just the thought made him all sweaty.

 _Damn, the little witch,_ he thought and grunted, rolling over to the other side of the bed.

It was bad, but he wanted her. Lately, he had noticed it. He would stare at her butt and would want to touch it. He would glance at her boobs and had the urge to squeeze them in his hands. Or her lips...that looked so inviting to kiss. All in all, he craved the little witch. That made him wonder, if she felt anything for him that went beyond friendship?

 

Suddenly, as he wanted to shut his eyes in order to try to sleep (and not dream of Bonnie), he heard his name that was called...in a moan. Bonnie Bennett was moaning his name?

He had to check what was going on. Walking up to her room, he opened the door only to be faced with the sight of a masturbating Bonnie. The surprise that covered his face first was replaced with a mischievous smile as he stepped further into the  room.

 

"Did anyone call me? Or should I say moan after me?" He snickered. Inhaling, he took in the scent of her arousal making him hard. She was already so wet. "You had a sex dream about me, Bon Bon." He teased her, smirking cockily.

Swiftly, Bonnie pulled up her blanket covering her vagina.

Glaring at Damon, she sneered. "Get out, Damon!"

She couldn't believe that he would cross her private time like that; _not even a knock on the door,_ she thought dismissively.

 

Damon rolled his eyes at her demand. "You know you don't want me to go."

"Yes, I do." A lie. He chuckled softly. "You're so stubborn, Bon. Why denying yourself the pleasure you could get?"  A smug smirk graced his lips when she silenced for a moment.

"I said go." She repeated herself. "I'm fine by myself," she added crossing her arms.

 

"Nah, nah, nah." He said in a singsong voice. "You want me, little witch. I heard it and I can smell it." He gave her a wicked smile which gained him a death glare. If she had her magic she would give him an aneurysm or set his ass on fire.

 

The dark haired vampire approached her, climbing on her bed and sat next to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She spat, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "

Nothing, I'm just coming closer to you. Isn't that obvious?" Bonnie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"And why?" He smiled mischievously at her and tilted her chin.

"Because I want you as much as you want me."

"I don't wan-" The little witch was cut off when Damon's lips crashed against her passionately. Bonnie tried to protest, putting her hands on his chest, but her desire was stronger than her judgment and she relented, kissing him fiercely back, wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding on hand in his silky black hair during the process.

Damon groaned in to the kiss, positioning himself that he was hovering over her, putting his elbows on either side of her just not to put his weight on her. Slowly, he slit his hand down her body, roaming her sides before he pushed his thumb into her cunt, thrusting into her.

Bonnie moaned, breaking the kiss. She caught for breath, which was drastically needed after that fervent kiss they shared. _This is much better than doing it alone_ , Bonnie thought to herself, smiling.

She was already so wet, Damon noted, smirking. He continued his work, pushing his finger into her hot core, receiving moans in pleasure, just now he shoved more fingers inside her, moving at a quick pace.

He was enjoying this far too much for his liking, but he didn't care. Nobody was here to judge him for his action, and the one that could judge him was the little witch who currently was letting herself bed by him.

 _This is wrong and shouldn't have happened,_ Bonnie thought absentmindedly. Yet, she was too much in a frenzy state to realize that and stop everything that would follow after this. Her body was aching for his. She wanted nothing more than to feel him wholly inside her. "Damon," she moaned, her voice sounding like a plea.

He snickered softly and glanced up at her, meeting her emerald eyes that were shut, looking like she was in distress. Damon exactly knew why.

"Say, the magic word, Bon Bon." He purred, smirking arrogantly at the dark haired beauty.

Bonnie grunted as he kept going moving his fingers, 3 or 4, she assumed, inside her rapidly. She was aware that he wanted her to plea or perhaps even beg, but she wasn't having it. Instead she replied in a growl, "Fuck me!"

Damon chuckled at her reaction. She was needier than he thought she would be. Damon's lips moved to her neck, placing wet kisses along her delicate neck while he pleased her down with his fingers.

Disconnecting his lips from her flesh, he moved them to her ear, whispering huskily, "That's not what I was asking for, Bonnie."

All of a sudden, he pulled out his fingers, licking them in front of her eyes.

The motion earned a groan from the little witch. He was torturing her with pleasure. That was probably what he had planned from the beginning when he walked in the door, catching sight of her masturbating in nothing but her black lace bra. She hadn't noticed that Damon had ducked his head, lowering it to her entry.

He let his tongue trace her clit, giving it a lick that caused Bonnie to jerk and moan loudly his name, "Damon."

Yet, she wasn't pleading as he had requested. It was no problem since he had his ways to make her plea or even beg. The vampire raised his head, grinning devilishly at the mocca skinned female beneath him.

At once he attacked her face, placing soppy kisses all over it before capturing her lips in a rough and ardent kiss while one hand moved to undo her bra. He removed it with a swift move, throwing the unnecessary item on the floor.

Next, he broke the kiss, causing Bonnie to whimper at the loss. Gladly, he wasn't going to stop the sensation. His lips moved to her exposed chest, trailing soft kisses along it before focusing one one. He took a nipple in his mouth, starting to suck it gently before he changed the pace, sucking her nipple fast and hard that elicited loud moans and growls from Bonnie.

He, himself, was growing harder by each passing moment. He wanted to make sure that she would sense it too. Damon began to grind himself into her hips, his huge bulge in his boxers teasing her pussy. Bonnie was trembling, wanting to feel him inside her so bad.

He decided to tease her further, pulling his boxers down and throwing it onto the ground. Now, she could clearly feel his erection. It caused her to moan pleasantly. While he was grinding his hips into hers, he trailed kisses down her body until her reached her hot core, giving it a wet kiss that let Bonnie squirm. He was ready to enter her and fuck her like she deserved to, she just had to say the magic word.

Bonnie's body was trembling, wishing he wouldn't tease her so much and just put his dick into her pussy and fuck her properly.He wanted her to plea and she was too stubborn to say it, but her body was craving his too much for her to handle.

Maybe Damon was going too far a little, but he didn't care. He let the tip of his cock wander around her entrance, teasing her clit with the tip of his cock. It took him everything not to push his shaft inside her all at once. He was aching to ride her, but first she had to do what he told her to.

Bonnie clutched her hands to the sheets, making fists into the fabric as she cried out Damon's name in pleasure.

"Say it," he demanded, growling. And this time Bonnie couldn't deny him. She obeyed, exclaiming, "Please, Damon. Please, fuck me. I need you to fuck me hard." She shout the last part, making Bonnie chuckle in response.

"See, it wasn't that hard, was it?" She merely whimpered, pleading him to enter her. Damon smirked. "As you wish, Bon Bon."

In the next moment, he inserted his penis inside her, starting to thrust into her fast. Both were moaning and groaning from the pleasure that run through their bodies. His hands rested on her boobs, squeezing them in his hands that made Bonnie squirm and growl loudly in return.

Involuntarily, she threaded her hands into his dark hair, pulling gently onto it. Damon hissed, though a groan escaped his lips. He hadn't thought that she would be this good. Being inside her felt like heaven to him. He never wanted to part from her. He should have fucked her way sooner, but...she was hating him which now had clearly changed. The idea caused a naughty grin onto his lips.

 

They kept on with the game; Damon made sure to fuck her roughly as she had wished until she would cum for him. She would do it first, he had decided.

Finally, the point came where she would cum for him. After he had ordered, "Cum for me," Bonnie didn't refuse him, she just couldn't deny herself an orgasm.

All her mixed emotions, including pleasure, lust, attraction, pain and everything else that she felt for Damon in that instant exploded and she found her release.

"Fuck, Damon! Fuck! Yes! God, yes! Fuck, yeah! **Yes, Damon, yes, yes."**

It didn't take him too long to cum too as he was ready just as her. Right after she came, he cum inside her too, injecting his seed into her.

"Oh, hell, yeah! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes, yes, yes! **Fuck, yes, Bonnie! Fuck, Bon Bon.** "

Their screams from pleasure ceased. Both were panting heavily. He still hadn't pulled out his cock. It was nice to have her female folds wrapped around his shaft. After both calmed down, he at last pulled out his dick and collapsed, falling next to her.

Instinctively, his arms flung around her slight figure, pressing her body flush against his. Damon smiled brilliantly at her that she returned. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"No, I thank you." He whispered back. Bonnie giggled lightly, grinning suggestively at him as she trailed her finger down his chest.

"How about another round?"

"Can you read my mind?" He smiled flirtatiously.

"Maybe," she returned, smiling cheekily. In the next moment she was on top of him, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, fuck, yes," Damon grunted at the sight in front of her. It was a major turn on for him to see the little judgey witch on top of him. He was erected immediately.

"Ready for a wild ride?" Bonnie giggled softly and gave him a playful smile.

"Like I was never before. Ride me like a horse, Bon Bon."

"Rough or-"

She was cut off when Damon pulled her face to his level, kissing her hungrily. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every inch of it. His lips nibbled on her lower lip slightly before he bit into it, making a small cut from which blood oozed out that he sucked. Both moaned into the kiss, and now she got the message.

After a few moments Damon broke off the kiss, smirking cockily at her. "You know I love it rough," he whispered seductively.

"I do know that. You'll get what you want."

He wiggled his eyebrows. " _I know._ "

And then she began to rock her hips into his, letting his dick push inside her while she was moving her hips with his. From now on their relationship changed into something more. They were friends, _special_ friends that turned to lovers easily.

Fin


End file.
